Who's that Girl?
by Got2Go2hogwartsbutgotlost
Summary: Lily has a twin who leaves to 'save' the Potters. Five years later there is a Triwizard tournament and they meet. But do they care or have they both moved on? Will Nymph reveal herself as Lily's twin? And why did Nymph leave in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm Issy. This is my third fanfiction. I have a good feeling about it. So review, please. I hope you like it. Oh, and the narrator will alternate between twins each chapter. **

* * *

><p><span> Chapter 1<span>

Nymphadora Potter, Age 11

_Nymph sat cross-legged on her bed, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't want to go, she wouldn't go. She recalled a time where she used to play a game; a game where she was running away from her family and the Order and she would have a new life, be a new girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. But now she really was leaving. Becoming a new person. With a new name, new face. New family. And it wasn't as glamorous or as wonderful as she had originally thought. It was then that she recognised her fathers' presence, standing at the doorway, analysing the situation. Her father sighed, and entered the room to sit beside his teary daughter. _

According to James, the sun is yellow. According to Al, the sun is bright and makes everything shine. According to Lily, it's a star that lit up everything and made it warm. But how would I know. Apparently, once, when I was young, I decided to find out. So I toddled outside and almost got run over by a bus.I have never been outside since. Today, I will leave 12, Grimmauld place and go out into the world. I will see the sun. But that is the only good thing about the current situation.

My father is Harry Potter. He is famous. He went out into the world and destroyed this awful wizard who was intent on killing all the muggleborns. I will not be leaving this house under the same circumstances. I will leave my home, for the first time, and go and live with another family. I will become a new person. It is for my safety. It is for the wellbeing of the entire family. The entire family's wellbeing rests on my shoulders. I will become the new Harry Potter, living in a cupboard until I am called to help the wizarding world.

My sister Lily and I were born in a time where those that were free and still idolised Voldemort, began to rebel. My father, wishing to save the family and the ancient Peverell line, decided that we needed a keeper. And so he devised a plan. The plan was to conceal me from the entire world. Nobody outside of the order was to know of my existence. I would live alongside my siblings, play dance, run. But all that I saw was all that came into our house. The outside world is like a fantasy land, as alien as Mars. I am destined to save everyone, when we inevitably fall back into war against the dark side. The world is dark, my father says. If you go into the light, Nymph, the shadows will swallow you up.

My father came and stood in the doorway. It's the signal to leave. I silently picked up my bag with my belongings and slowly walked towards the door. The door that I have never been allowed to touch. I stopped at the doorway, trying to soak my life into one big picture that slowly disintegrates through time, until eventually, it's gone and I have nothing left to remember. I followed my father and several intimidating order members out into the park across the street. It is here that we mount our brooms. For me, it is the first time. I could hear the grass underneath my feet. The cold grabbed me suddenly and I gave an unconscious shiver.

The air was fresh and nice, and the broom felt strange in my hand. I looked up at the sky. I remember being overwhelmed. It never ended. I had seen videos, memories of others, pictures of the sky and the world. But it still astounded me. It still does. My suitcase was hooked onto the broom. It was the colours of Gryffindor, my fathers' house, and contained some of his treasured possessions. I still had it five years on, except the colours have changed to suit my new school. The wind whipped my messy dark hair into a further mess as we gather speed and height. I felt like I could see something as big as the entire world, but I knew London was only a fraction of it. That night I flew over England. I saw the stars for the first time. And the sky. That night I soared across the water. And then I landed in France and met the family that wasn't mine.

Landing in France, it wasn't what I had expected. First of all, it was morning. That meant the sun. First it was pink. Then it was orange. The light almost blinded me. I almost toppled off my broom before dad cast a spell, enabling me to get used to the light. I wasn't used to such vividness. I could see the pools in peoples' yards, the trees that Rose had told me about and soon after that we landed. Secondly, I didn't land, I fell. Everyone else landed. It was the light. We were behind schedule. We were supposed to have landed when the sun rose. It was blinding. Instinctively, I closed my eyes. And the broom spiralled out of control. Dad said that I'd done pretty well for a first go. But I'd heard the stories. Id' done nothing like dad's first fly.

It was a small suburb with each house completely separate from the next, unlike Grimmauld place, which I noticed was a row of houses, one stuck to the other. These houses had grass, a short green plant which grew at the front and back of each house.

We stopped in a small park, where my father produced a small potion. Upon drinking it, I stopped being Nymphadora Katie Potter and became the girl with raven hair, yet to have a name. My long scruffy dark mess and green eyes were gone. In its place, straight jet black hair and blue eyes. My glasses had been previously removed, having given them to Lily upon my departure. I had left at 3 am, in order to arrive at dawn. According to dad, my family would be there. My family, that wasn't mine and didn't know about, My father, as protective as ever, had refused to give me any information other than I was going to France, which was obvious, as he insisted that I learn the language.

We walked along alley after alley, before reaching a rogue portkey, my father had created. Rogue because he hadn't registered it; thus being undetectable. We arrived, after a large amount of blue light and a rather uncomfortable jerk, at a small country town. I had taken a portkey before, from Grimmauld to the Burrow, where Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione lived, with George and his kids. We continued our walk. I had noticed that for a highly confident being, my dad was reasonably quiet. My entire family was quiet this week though. My father, trying to be spontaneous as to keep the plan quiet, had announced suddenly last week that today was the day I would leave. Even James was quiet, at least to some extent.

The house we stopped at was small but well composed, with a white picket fence, a neat garden and a doorbell. A large and round woman opened the door, revealing my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily Potter, Age 15

Nymph left, I know that much. And she left for us, I know that too. She left to help everyone in the order. But she didn't want to. Out of all the facts surrounding Nymphs' departure, this is the one I wish I didn't know. Because if I didn't know, maybe, I could forgive dad for what he did. But I know that now she's' gone, she'll never be our Nymph again. She left right before Christmas, the year we were ten. She was only just eleven. I was only just eleven. When she left, no-one spoke about her. It was supposed to be like she never existed. And she didn't. She was dead to us.

I remember so vividly, the night before. She had crawled over to my side of the room.

'Lily. I don't want to go. Don't let them make me. I want to stay here, with you. I want to go to Hogwarts. I want to be a Potter. I don't want to be French!' Nymph wept. I didn't understand. I was, no doubt, the strongest twin. And I didn't see why it had to be her at all. I had been so insensitive.

'Don't worry. You'll go off on wonderful adventures! Imagine going to Bouxbatons Academy! We'll see each other soon. Anyway, next time we meet you'll be a hero like dad!' How stupid I was. She would never be a hero. The idea that she could save us all, stop us from dying from these so called death eaters was totally idiotic. There weren't even any death eaters at all.

Now James is on his last year at Hogwarts, Al is one year behind. I'm in fifth year, and I know something big is going to happen. And dad doesn't like it. Whatever it is, I'm signing up 'cause I'm in the rebelling stage at the moment. Quiet rebellion is best, Aunt Hermione says. But I know that she isn't happy either. It's got them talking that's for sure. Because the order is here half the time. Neville, Luna, The Weasley clan. Obviously, its school holidays: meaning that there are eight teens busy scheming, plotting and rebelling in one house. It's a recipe for disaster. Almost.

At least James isn't here. He's gone to stay with Amelia for the summer. Amelia, his girlfriend. Amelia named after her great aunt, Amelia Bones. All the girls have to share a room. There are only three, but it really doesn't work. Riley dates my brother Albus, and is in Gryffindor. Rose and I are inseperatable sisters in Ravenclaw. Problems already. The boys share too. Not like its' sharing. Rose goes off with Scorpius every moment they have to kiss, which would seem so ridiculous, if I wasn't doing exactly the same thing with Lorcan. Al and Hugo and Riley are the troublesome three, even if Al is a year older. But we are the band – the secret seven. The Weasleys and Potters and Lovegoods and Woods and ex-Malfoys. I say ex because Scorp is more Weasley than Malfoy. But we are talking about Nymph, not Scorp, so I need to get back to the point.

In the Ministry of Magic, there are records of every ancient family. I am a mixture of four – Potter, Weasley, Black and Peverell. Whenever anyone is born into a noble family, their birth is recorded. I could – and I did – go to the ministry and see my entire family tree. I wanted to see Nymph. She would be there. Her name would be next to mine, with the same birth date and the same parents. Same family. This family. It would just be proof that I didn't imagine her existence up after all.

She was there. Sort of. Her name was there. But not where mine was. I expected it to be sitting next to mine and my brothers. But it wasn't. Not really. It wasn't united like ours. Nymph was a Potter and Peverell. But she wasn't a Weasley. She wasn't even born on the same day as me. She was born a whole week later. Which only meant one thing: someone had lied, not just about her, but about me too. And someone would have to pay for that.

As soon as I realised that someone had lied about her parentage, I realised that she wasn't gone because of Death Eaters that no-one had ever seen or heard of. She was gone because there was a coward in the House of Potter. And only I could change it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nymphadora – Age 11

I stepped up and opened the fence, pulling my suitcase behind me. I turned to get what I hoped would be an encouraging nod or smile from dad. But he was gone. I spun around, trying to find where all the Order members had gone to.

'Lost something, dear?' The lady at the door asked quietly.

'Yeah, where's my dad... gone to...?' I faltered as I said the last words, for a sad and sympathetic look crossed the lady's face. This was obviously part of the plan. But I had wanted to say goodbye. Because this time I wouldn't be seeing him again at dinner time.

'I am terribly sorry about your parents, dear, I truly am. My deepest sympathies. But dear, do come inside. It's dreadfully cold and the Radio says it'll snow later.' I merely nodded and let her heard me inside.

Inside was quite different to the outside. They obviously lived in a muggle suburb, so the exterior had to match those of the rest of the street. The inside resembled something similar to the burrow. The chairs were patched and the wallpaper was peeling. Not that you could see it. The walls were covered in drawings and newspaper articles and clocks and photos. It was very homely and it made Nymph feel slightly warmer inside.

'So this is your new home! I do hope you like it. We're very close here and I'll make sure everyone treats you right.' The lady said this with a big smile and light in her eyes. I nodded. Everyone? Dad hadn't sent me to a wizarding orphanage had he? I stood there as the woman went over to the stairs and proceeded to shout at the top of her lungs for someone to come out of bed.

'There are quite a few levels, you see. And Olivier is at the very top... he's a heavy sleeper.' I stood and waited while the Madame fussed over how small and pale I was and how lazy her children were. At least it wasn't an orphanage. In the end, six children appeared: three girls and three boys.

'This is Sophie and Olivier, they're the oldest, you leave them be and they will you, because they're busy studying. Isabelle and Remy are in their third year. Don't let them push you about, they think they're the next Weasley Wizard Wheezes. This is Benjamin and Gabby, be a dear and look after Juliette, will you Gabby?' I am now Juliette. It's not such a terrible name. Better than Nymphadora.

As it turns out, Gabrielle doesn't mind me sharing with her, even if the room was small. I assured her that I didn't have much, so it would be like I'm not even there. I wish I wasn't. Of course now I have to pretend to be grateful that I have a family at all. But they'll become my family eventually. I hope.

After breakfast I unpack my things. No photos were allowed to come with me, but what is in there surprises me. Underneath my clothes is a small bag of gold, obviously to be used to buy books and such. There is also a shimmering silvery cloak, old and battered, but there nonetheless. I put it on. Except I have no proof that I put it on because I can no longer see it. And I can no longer see myself. I look down in surprise. I have been given my fathers' invisibility cloak. I take it off and stow it away with the gold in the hidden section of my trunk.

I also come across a letter. _Open__when__you__start__school_ the first one says. _Open__when__you__finish__your__first__year_ the second one reads. The third one proclaims: _Open__when__you__turn__15.__Open__when__you__finish__school_, _Open__when__you__come__of__age_ and _Open__when__you__have__children__of__your__own_come after. They are from dad, I know this for certain. I want to open them all at once, read every word and then cry in despair, but I don't. I want to wait until the time is right. And I need something to wait for anyway. 

Six Months Later

It has been six months. We've celebrated the twins' birthday and Mr Corbeau's promotion. At first it was awkward. This was a family and I wasn't a part of it. And then it got better. I'd play a game of Magical Cricket with Remy and Benjamin. And Sophie gave a list of muggle books worth reading. Gabby and I waited anxiously for our letters to Boubatons. That was kind of why we were friends. And then they came. That was the day that I truly felt a part of their family. Gabby gave me a hug and Madame gave me a kiss.

It was also the day that I stopped being Nymphadora Potter, the girl with red hair. I became Juliette, the raven-haired girl that rarely spoke. I rarely spoke because I found, over time, there was nothing much to say. It was funny. Such a big family and yet I had grown quieter since my arrival. Maybe it was because I'd found it was better that way- easier to forget, harder to trip up.

But that day was the day that I stopped forgetting my new name. That was the day that I stopped crying at night for my old life back. And I supposed that that was the day that I preferred this new life to my old one.

Today we would venture out to Rue de Argon to buy our school things. I had gone outside about twice a day when I first came to France, before my new family began to feel like one. The Madame had thought my constant disappearances were a part of me getting over my grief, so it worked fine. I could spend days wandering around, admiring the sun and the trees, things that other people overlooked. Since coming outside for the first time, I had become more observant. I could tell when someone was lying, when someone was scared. I could tell if something was odd. And if something went missing, I would be the first to find it.

We walked into a small coffee shop that appeared to be invisible to muggle eyes. The two shops on either side were painted bright colours, which at first glance, appeared to touch together – like there was no coffee shop at all. Madame didn't stop for a coffee as I thought she would. She proceeded right across the wooden floorboards to the back of the room. I frowned, but my new siblings had knowing looks on their faces.

She took her wand from her sleeve and tapped the handle three times. She then stood on tiptoes and brushed the tip of her wand along the edge of the doorway – the top of the doorway, along the sides. Suddenly, cracks appeared. The door was growing smaller and smaller, the frame bigger and bigger. My eyes grew wide. I had heard from my English siblings of the Diagon Alley entrance, and the bricks that turned into a grand entrance to Diagon Alley. The edges of the door grew bright blue and soon all that was left was a large doorway. I was speechless.

The boys immediately rushed off past the group into the crowd.

'Go after them, will you Olivier?' pleaded Madame. 'Back by three, you hear, boys?' She called after them.

'See you mum, I'm going to the bookshop to meet Hugo. I'll be back by three, don't worry.' Sophie waved and soon she too was gone.

'Gosh, I'll have no children left to take care of soon. That's the shame of growing up, I suppose.' Madame sighed. 'Right you two, where first?'


End file.
